No Regrets
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: "I shouldn't have done it... I've fallen in love with Angelina Johnson." George run off on his wedding day and it's his little sister who helps talk some sense into him. *Major references to Fred's death.*


**Hey guys, this is a story I wrote that joins to the last chapter of my other story **_**Nothing is Ever So Simple**_**. You don't need to have read that story to understand though. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

"Thank you both so much for staying with me today, you have no idea how nervous I am," Angelina said to her two closest friends Katie and Alicia. "And you too Ginny, I'm lucky to have you as my future sister in law," she hugged Ginny, who enthusiastically hugged back.

"You look beautiful Angie," Ginny started as she picked up her things. "Now, I have to go and check on my nervous wreck of a brother."

"Make sure he doesn't run out on me," Angie laughed as Ginny apperated to the Burrow.

Little did she know, George had done exactly what Angie told her to make sure he didn't do.

"Hey Ron!" Ginny greeted her brother who seemed to be the only one who wasn't talking to anyone else but standing in the kitchen, looking blank. "What's going on?" she asked, noticing everyone looked slightly panicked.

"George is gone," he said, making everyone go silent and notice Ginny.

"What! What do you mean he's gone?" Ginny asked quickly.

"We can't find him. We left him in his room to get changed and now he's just disappeared," Ron continued.

"He's getting married in a little over an hour!" Molly exclaimed, pacing the kitchen. "What are we going to do?"

"Do we have any sort of idea where he might be?" Bill asked, who seemed to be the only one not panicking.

There was a short silence before Ginny spoke up, "I think I might know… I'll be back soon. Hermione, if I'll not back before the wedding starts, stall Angelina okay," she turned to her friend who nodded, hoping she wouldn't have to distract the bride or reveal that the groom had run off.

Slipping her coat on over her dress and adding her gloves, she walked out into the cold winter air and apperated to where she was almost positive George would be. A place she herself went when she needed to talk to her brother… the brother she had lost so many years ago.

Walking up a snow-covered hill that led to the graveyard, she tightened her coat around her for extra warmth. It was deserted, probably due to the cold but it didn't take long for Ginny to find the bright red hair of her older brother, knelt over one off the graves.

"George…" she sighed as she approached him. He didn't reply and Ginny held back tears as she read the grave, something that happened every time she came.

_Fred Weasley_

_1 APRIL 1978 - 2 MAY 1998_

_Beloved Son, Brother, Twin and Friend_

_The power of laughter is that of which shall never be forgotten_

"George…" she repeated. "George, please."

"Go away Gin… please just go," he mumbled.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me," Ginny replied. She sat sown on next to him and wrapped him into a hug. His dress robes were nowhere near warm enough and his skin felt like ice.

"How'd you find me?" he asked, obviously not wanting to have been found.

"It wasn't hard. I know you come here when something's troubling you," Ginny replied. "What's going on? You're supposed to be at home getting ready. I just came from Angelina's house. She looks beautiful… you'll be speechless when you see her.

"I shouldn't have done it…" he mumbled all of a sudden.

"Done what?" Ginny asked, glad that he was talking.

"All off this… I've fallen in love with Angelina Johnson," he shook his head.

"And now you're going to marry her…" Ginny smiled.

"No Gin… the same Angelina Johnson that Fred took to the Yule ball, that dated my twin brother."

"George…"

"I'm not going through with it Gin. I never should have asked her out and now I've gone and fallen in love with her and asked her to marry me, without even thinking if he would be okay with it."

"George…"

"No Ginny, stop it…"

"No, you stop it," she turned stern. "George… Angelina loves you and you love her. I know for a fact, if Fred was still alive, he would be happy for the both off you… he'd want you to get married today."

"How do you that?" he asked and Ginny noticed the two of them both had single tears running down their cheeks.

"I just do…" she let out a small giggle.

"I can't do it…" he mumbled and looked back at the grave.

"Yes you can," she wrapped her arms tighter around her brother. "Look… I promise you, that you won't regret it. Fred will be watching if you go through with it… watching, with a smile on his face."

There was a pause before George spoke again. "You think?"

"I know…" Ginny replied.

Lifting his bare hand, that was slowly turning red because off the cold, he wiped the snow off the tombstone and smiled. "Thanks Gin…"

"You're welcome…" she smiled and helped him up.

She walked a few meters but noticed he was still standing in the same spot. "Are you coming?" she held out her hand.

With one last look at the grave he walked towards his sister and took her hand. "Yeah, I am."

And he did go ahead with the wedding. Marring the woman he fell in love with. And she never knew, nor found out about George running off. He wanted to keep it that way because he regretted running away but defiantly didn't regret marring Angelina Johnson.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review :)**


End file.
